A Love for Money
by Scandalous Dreams
Summary: Shizuka spent her days a loan shark. Everything changes when Kakuzu comes back, and this time, it isn't for a withdraw.    Kakuzu is given a mission to recruit a Sand kunoichi for the Akatsuki, but something seems familiar. KakuzuXOC
1. Recruited

_Kakuzu's POV_

He watched her count the stack of money. Her delicately long manicured fingers flicked across the different bills in quick succession. Green orbs trailed along her familiar face. Her lightly tanned skin illuminated under the sky lamp. Those yellow eyes with the black slits stopped occasionally to look at her hand writing down the amount. He noted the high cheekbones that gave way to slanted long lashed eyes. Her shoulder length hair lay messily thick around her face, sandy blonde.

Just the way he remembered.

"You should come out. I know you're there Kakuzu-kun."

He stepped from the shadows he had hidden in so carefully. It didn't surprise him that she had sensed him. His brown skin shone as well and he watched her eyes glance at him.

It had been so fast, her eyes were already counting again, but he saw the way she had leered. He wasn't wearing his cloak, so she trailed down his physique quickly, taking in all the years of difference. Yellow orbs betrayed her relief, if he didn't know her better, he could have sworn she was excited.

"Haven't changed much."

"As you neko-chan."

She let out a breathy hiss. He watched her slam the money against the table in frustration.

"Do _not_ call me that!"

"Of course, Shizuka Rin."

By now the money was carelessly left and she rounded the desk with agile form. Kakuzu stared down at her, a smirk hidden beneath his mask. Shizuka was mad all right.

"Your money is safe! I told that to you five years ago. Do you not trust me or-"

He placed a back thread across her lips. Shizuka flinched under his touch. She was afraid. He looked over the rest of her that he hadn't seen past the table. She wore a casual orange tank top and small matching orange shorts. The way the top slid up occasionally gave him a great view of her flat stomach. That was something else he had missed. Her deceit. How vulnerable Shizuka displayed herself to be, when in truth she could have a kunai at a man's throat in a second.

"How stupid do you think I am woman? I know my money is safe, I came back for another reason."

She didn't respond. The fear morphed into curiosity, and she humorously reminded him of a cat with string. Fingers tentatively whisked the tentacle away and she spoke shakily.

"W-What is it Kakuzu?"

The air around them chilled with uncomforting stillness. She gave a little shiver, obviously intrigued by what he had to say. Kakuzu bent down to her five-six frame, suppressing a chuckle he breathed into her ear, which in turn received more noticeable shivers.

"You have just been recruited into the Akatsuki."

_Shizuka's POV_

The day has begun like every other. Shizuka woke up at seven a.m. She changed into her favorite forest green tank. Then her baggy jounin pants over her tight black shorts. If push came to shove, pants could always be ripped off. So why not be prepared? Kunai holster strapped on. Teeth and hair brushed. Black ninja sandals. She was ready to meet her clients.

The village welcomed her with gusty winds. Her thin brows furrowed in frustration. She hated the blustering wind. She hated the blistering heat. Most of all, she hated the bitter annoying sand that stung eyes and choked mouths. So of course it didn't help that her home was the Village Hidden in the Sand, Sunagakure.

Someone bumped into her leg. It was only polite to mutter an apology, whether it was said persons fault or her own fault didn't matter, it was just common courtesy.

Shizuka stopped, but before she could sputter anything out they ran past her. The next thing she knew a young girl with the cutest braids whisked past her too. The girl peered back at her while running and hastily apologized.

"Sorry, gotta' catch that cat!"

With that they were gone. Somehow, the sight of them made a big grin form on her lips. Was her stomach feeling warm and fuzzy too? Of course, the feeling and that grin would chill very soon.

~O~

"What the hell do you mean you don't have the money!"

She tried to calm herself, but that was very hard to accomplish when your blood felt like it was boiling. Clutching her forehead, Shizuka let out a furious hiss.

Cold hands squeezed her shoulder with comforting precision.

"You need to calm yourself Lady Rin."

She sighed, "How can I when Takahashi-san does _not_ have _my_ money."

"Then he must be punished."

"W-Wait, I don't want to die!"

It happened so fast. One moment she was conversing with Mei and the next she had Takahashi by the throat.

"You better shut the fuck up you little worm," She dug her sharp cat-like nails into his throat. He let out a pained whimper. His smooth black hair curled in every direction from the stress.

"Have my money by Saturday. If not I'll rip that pretty wife of yours to so many pieces none of the kings horses and none of the kings men will be able to put her together again." She threw him to the ground.

A self-satisfied smirk teased on the end of her lips. Shizuka noted with pride the five cuts beading with blood on his neck. Hell, there were so many worse things she could have done to him then those...brands. The little shit should be thankful. She wasn't usually so merciful.

"Come Mei-chan. I'm hungry."

"Of course."

~O~

Shizuka lounged on her king size bed. Next to her was a sleeping Mei, curled up in the satin bed sheets. She crinkled her nose at a yawn. What a day.

Five clients in total.

Three paid.

Two didn't.

One warned.

The other killed.

What weather they were having had been Mei's small talk when Shizuka killed the middle aged man. He had been too rude with her, too flirty with Mei, and too cocky when he decided to be "robbed" on her payday.

She took Mei out to dinner before that. Everything had gone well, until Mei fussed over a rather difficult conversation of hers.

"Rin-san."

Between mouthfuls of dumpling, "Mei-chan, I told you to call me Shizuka. Only my surname when we're around clients." A playful chuckle escaped her.

"Shizuka. I do not want you to be a Loan shark anymore."

She stopped eating. "Why?"

The raven-haired girl fidgeted under her stern gaze. Gorgeous gray eyes stared at the dumplings the waiter had brought minutes before. Mei always did that when she was nervous. She tried to distract herself.

"_Why_." She repeated it with a little more urgency.

"B-Because.. Because you could get _killed_." She now fiddled with the obi on her lavender yukata.

"Mei, we have talked about this hundreds of times. I have two loves in this world. You," she pointed at Mei, "And money." Well, there was a third, but that love disappeared long ago.

"But you could get money doing other things."

"Mei…" Shizuka was pleading.

"Shizuka-san…" Mei countered.

"Enough! Finish so we can go home."

Mei flinched at the flared remark. She toyed with her dumplings for a few more moments and stuffed one into her mouth.

Why did Mei have to ask such questions?

It was not a strength issue. She excelled as a prodigy child all throughout her shinobi career. First in class in the Academy. She was the best out of her three-man team as a genin. All the way to Jounin she exceeded. She even had experimented as an ANBU.

The memories sent pleasured shivers down her spine. So, in all truths, no run of the mill junkie or smart-ass Chuunin _could_ kill her. Which were her most frequent customers.

All her life money had been something she thought to be valued beyond normal. After all, no matter how much people would deny it, money made the world go 'round. It paid for the homes that kept people from sleeping in the streets. It paid for the clothes that kept you warm. It paid for food and water that kept you satiated. It paid for the pleasures that amused are seduced you with their undeniable ability to make you want them. Money decided whether you lived or died.

Mei wrapping an arm around Shizuka interrupted her thoughts. Shifting her body she looked at the sleeping Mei. Hime styled hair curved between the sheets like midnight rivers. Her eyelids fluttered in the way you do in deep sleep. Propping on her elbow she kissed Mei's forehead.

"Goodnight my Nezumiiro Me Hime."

Making sure she didn't wake her up Shizuka got out of bed and went to the cherry wood wardrobe. She didn't really pay attention, grabbing some clothes and tiptoed to take a bath. Turning the cold faucet she patiently watched the steaming water fill the bath to the rim. Undressing, the heat welcomed her, and she let out a blissful sigh.

Her hair clung to her head, its usual volume momentarily gone. She scrubbed her hair with the shampoo, she ran out of hers, so Mei bought her own favorite, Strawberry. The sweet fragrance teased her, very different from her own favorite's crisp scent, Green Apple. It was far from bad, she just personally thought it suited Mei better than herself.

She unplugged the drain and dried her body off with the fluffy crème towel. She slipped on an orange tank top and orange drawstring shorts. Hair brush in hand, she left Mei in the bedroom and went to her office. She needed to count something.

It was an hour later, hair brushed, that Shizuka felt beyond agitated. She currently was counting their finances, something that usually calmed her, but now it left her feeling flustered. She kept looking at her hand, seeing that it was writing what she was calculating. They were ahead, which meant more money in the saving account.

So why did she feel so... aroused? The sudden change in emotion spooked her. She sensed a new presence in the room. It was him.

"You should come out. I know you're there Kakuzu-kun."

A moment later, it was really Kakuzu. In the corner of her eye she saw him step out so casually. He must have killed the guards, for she had given them no orders about guests. How much had he changed? Had he even changed? Shizuka took a quick peek.

A second was all it took. His figure hadn't changed in the slightest. He still had his broad shoulders, still tall. Those muscled arms of his still allured her. He wore his mask and headband. Memorizing green eyes. Relief flooded her as she looked away, not much _had_ changed. Something inside her tightened with his arrival. The excitement of predator and prey, and for once, she wasn't sure which she was.

"Haven't changed much."

"As you neko-chan." His answer came out quick, as if he had already thought their conversation out.

The familiar pet name made her outtake a hiss. She slammed the stack of money down in a mix of frustration and embarrassment.

"Do _not_ call me that!"

"Of course, Shizuka Rin."

Shizuka wished her temper wouldn't get the best of her. How often a night at the bar did she beat the hell out of some smart mouthed prick or even some times an innocent bystander. Her temper didn't blaze just when she was angered. It also happened when she was embarrassed. Right now was definitely one of those times she should of held her tongue.

She flung herself, sidestepping the desk elegantly. With her arms crossed she stood in front of Kakuzu. It didn't help her confidence how he towered over her. There was only one idea she had about why he would be here.

"Your money is safe! I told that to you five years ago. Do you not trust me or-"

Something cold sliding up her arm startled her. At first, she thought he had grazed up her arm with his hand. It was after it rested on her lips, officially stopping her rant, that she realized it was one of his tentacle threads. The thought made her flinch.

"How stupid do you think I am woman? I know my money is safe, I came back for another reason." His gravely voice announced.

He trusted her. Her heart warmed with pride, having his trust equaled everything. Then what had he came for? Another thought came to mind, but it left her cheeks flushed. No, Kakuzu wouldn't want her like that. Then what? Her fingers tested the tentacle before moving it away.

"W-What is it Kakuzu?"

A shiver slithered though her body. He bent down, his warms breathe in her ear erotic. The pleasure their proximity gave her more intimate shivers.

"You have just been recruited into the Akatsuki."


	2. Dear Mei,

What is that?

_Notes: Sorry for the long wait and how short this chap is. I've been in a bad writing blues. Can't seem to spew the stuff out like I could a month ago. I do appreciate the faves, reviews, and alerts thought. Nice to know people out there care. :) Hopefully I can add more personality to my babes Shizu and Mei in the meantime. Enjoy._

A frown developed quickly. Shizuka backed away from him, folding her arms behind her.

"Akatsuki?"

Kakuzu's eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't play games Shizuka. The Akatsuki practically owns the gossip around here."

"Maybe I do." She looked away, trying to act like she didn't care. "What if I don't want to join? After all, being a _real_ criminal is bad for business."

A husky chuckle startled her, making her look at him. His arms mimicked hers, and those green orbs of his challenged her.

"You don't have much of a choice. If the answer is no, I will just have to take you by force."

As if to further enhance his intimidation and prove his threat, clumps of tentacles burst from his arms and they slowly inched toward her.

Her feet swept against the floor as she backed away. Eventually the cold wood of the wall prevented any escape. No matter how infatuated with him she was, she really hated him right now.

"Why?"

The threads suspended in the air crept back to him, leaving the grounded ones stalled several feet from her. An eyebrow curved upward as if to say, _What?_

"Forgive my ignorance Kakuzu, but why me? It is the Jinchuuriki they are after, correct?"

Such unnecessary stalling-while any other time he would have founded the game enticing, was clearly redundant.

"If only it was that easy neko…Choose. Now." His voice wavered with impatience. Time is of the essence.

Shizuka couldn't believe the thoughts racing through her mind. The hand beside her casually smoothed a stray anxiety induced curl. No. No way. Not without Mei.

Her hand moved with viper like speed. The threads tried to stop her as she jumped from the wall, a senbon held tight. She leapt at Kakuzu, legs outstretched, hands reaching for his throat. A second. All she needed was a second.

He watches unimpressed as she attempted one last exertion. Still his heart sped, excitement electrifying a large brown hand to grasp the lovely throat. She lay wiggling beneath him, defeat evident in her eyes.

She sighed before croaking, "I need to bid my…servant, farewell. And pack my things."

"Don't try anymore shit." He got up and watched her diligently.

It had been worth a try, though a waist of energy she admitted. Time seemed to slow down during the walk to her and Mei's room.

A few minutes later everything was packed. The knapsack hung tight and with one last exaggerated sigh she left the letter atop the nightstand. The hair on her arms stood up, which met on thing.

She half turned toward him, giving him a good long look of distaste. Their eyes met. His curious. Hers flustered.

"What?" it came out more bitter then she intended.

Kakuzu merely watched her a few moments longer. He motioned for the window with a swoop of his long arms. Shizuka absorbed the last glimpses of the home she would be leaving, just like she had done with Mei.

A minute later they were racing out of the Village gates.

Mei bit her lower lip at the tears she unknowingly let fall. The letter had obviously been written in haste, as her ladies handwriting seemed unfamiliar even to her. It left an empty feeling inside of her. Surely she would have told her beforehand of any trips she would be planning. Whatever the reason was, the note did not portray Shizuka any happier then herself.

A milky hand brushed the tears away. There was no reason to be upset. She had to be strong, for Shizuka. Even so, a sob escaped her. Only a few weeks, she reminded herself. Shizuka promised a few weeks at most whenever she left for business.

She scanned over the letter once more. Nothing could be too suspicious. It told the same story like the other letters she had received on past occasions.

_Dear Mei,_

_I have been forced to go on a long trip. Where or why I appear unable to elaborate, for your safety is very important to me, and the release of that information could endanger you. And that is far from my intentions. Tell no one!_

_It pains me to leave without you my sweet angel. You remember the pin for our bank account, right? Why not buy yourself another yukata for the fair coming up or a silk Kimono to compliment those gorgeous orbs I swoon over. Maybe spice up our humble abode? _

_I suppose I have to count on you to take care of my clients…although if I had it my way, you wouldn't be in such predicament. Please do not disappoint me, beloved. I promise the moment I am allowed home, you will be the first to know. Please stay safe, and if you have trouble, speak my name. Let us hope my position in the world of crime will strike fear so as to ensure your care and safety._

_Love, _

_Shizuka Rin_

Huffing, she set the letter down with careful precision. Her legs brought her before the gifted wardrobe she had received three years ago; a beautifully handcrafted chestnut antique wardrobe that had been her eighteenth year old birthday present. Shizuka let her choose it too.

She sat in front of the mirrored wardrobe. It bestowed a momentary distraction from questioning thoughts, so she peeked into its reflecting illusion. Large silver gray eyes stared back at her, stained wet with the memories of how important they had begun to destroy her life and ended with saving it.

She wasn't coming back. The sudden realization of what one loving phrase had truly meant hit her like a ton of cement.

_Ps. Mei, I love you._

She couldn't contain herself anymore. Tears started to flow and spill from her like rivers. The loud hum of the air conditioning couldn't even suppress the mournful cries.

_I love you too Shizuka._


End file.
